1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module which transmits signals through an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical module is known, which is provided with a photoelectric conversion element for converting electrical energy into optical energy or vise versa and in which signals are transmitted or received through an optical fiber (see JP-A-2002-243990).
The optical module described in JP-A-2002-243990 is configured such that a preamplifier IC, a PD (photodiode) element and a lens are housed inside a ceramic package having a one-side opened box shape of which opening is hermetically sealed with a metal lid. A ferrule having an optical fiber internally fixed thereto is inserted into the ceramic package and light emitted from the optical fiber is incident on the PD element through the lens. The PD element converts light intensity into an electrical signal and outputs the electrical signal to the preamplifier IC.
In addition, JP-A-2002-243990 also describes an optical module in which VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) device and a laser driver IC are housed in the ceramic package in place of the PD element and the preamplifier IC.